


Addicted

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Invasion of Privacy, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Obsession, Rough Sex, Sadistic Victor Nikiforov, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, possessive yuri plisetsky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Una relación con constantes altibajos se puede convertir en un círculo vicioso. Victor y Yuri saben que no pueden estar mucho tiempo juntos porque tienden a destruirse pero tampoco consiguen estar mucho tiempo separados.





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byoumei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Byoumei).



> Este fic trata sobre una relación de pareja bastante enfermiza, donde ambos adultos están conscientes de ello y aún así, no son capaces de romper el tóxico lazo de dependencia emocional y sexual.  
> NO pretendo romantizar ni promover este tipo de relaciones pero como escritora me gusta explorar todos los AU posibles aplicados a mi amada OTP rusa ♥ ¡Ah! También hay escenas explícitas que incluyen prácticas de BDSM.  
> Esta obra va dedicada a mi lectora Byoumei, quien ganó en el sorteo de fics que organicé por el día del amigo y solicitó la presente temática.  
> Gracias por leer.

El síndrome de abstinencia estaba causándole estragos como de costumbre y por ende, Yuri sabía muy bien a dónde eso lo conduciría tarde o temprano. No había manera de que pudiera concentrarse en su trabajo, en sus estudios, en absolutamente nada que no fuera su teléfono celular o su laptop, los cuales revisaba en intervalos de pocos segundos. Esperaba ansiosamente un mensaje, una llamada, una señal de vida, algo que le devolviera la calma que perdió en el momento que pronunció aquellas hirientes y ofensivas palabras.

A esas alturas ya nada era efectivo para él; ni las tabletas de chocolate, ni el cigarrillo, ni el alcohol, ninguna de esas cosas funcionaba para sosegarle un poco. Le temblaban las manos, se sentía tenso y estaba mucho más irritable que de costumbre y por esa misma razón decidió enclaustrarse en su departamento, donde llevaba más de 48 horas encerrado, esperando vanamente por aquello que no vendría.

Yuri no era un joven adicto a ningún tipo de sustancia ilegal pero en ocasiones se sentía como si lo fuera y experimentaba lo mismo que uno. Él era adicto a una persona, a un hermoso hombre de 35 años de edad, con quien a sabiendas mantenía una relación ciertamente enfermiza y poco conveniente; en especial para su salud mental.

Había decidido poner fin a esa relación una vez más y se prometió no recaer, no buscarlo, no ser débil pero ya estaba llegando a su límite. Victor era como una droga para él, una que lo hacía completamente dependiente y de la que no podría salir si en verdad no lo deseaba.

El caso de Victor era bastante parecido; también estaba ligado a Yuri de un modo similar pero la diferencia radicaba en que él sí era capaz de controlarse por más tiempo. Acostumbrado a las riñas y a los arranques histéricos del más joven, quien en ocasiones no podía controlar sus terribles celos.

—¡Anciano hijo de puta! -gruñó mientras apagaba con rabia lo que quedaba de su cigarro, presionando el pabilo contra el cenicero de cristal-

Yuri se volvía a preguntar por enésima vez por qué estaba tan prendado de ese sujeto cuyo atractivo físico era directamente proporcional al cinismo que poseía. Pensaba que a sus 22 años bien podría estar con un chico de su edad, uno que tuviera sus mismos gustos e intereses pero el problema era que a los de su generación no los encontraba atractivos ni interesantes.

—¿Por qué tengo que extrañarlo tanto así? ¡No merece que lo haga! -se cuestionaba a sí mismo, aún más furioso por permitirse derramar lágrimas que evidenciaban cuánto echaba de menos a su pareja, las secó con prisa y una vez más volvió a verificar su celular-

_"Esto se terminó, Victor. ¡Vete al diablo y no me busques más en tu jodida vida! ¡Te odio, infeliz!"_

Aquellas propias palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, cayendo en la cuenta de que fueron motivadas por sus celos y sus irrefrenables impulsos. Se arrepentía tanto de haberle pedido que no lo buscara más pero fue porque no pudo soportar ver cómo su hombre miraba y hablaba a otro chico que segundos antes le había dado su número de teléfono escrito en un pequeño trozo de papel.

No le bastó con espantar a los gritos al osado que estaba coqueteando a su pareja, también arrebató a Victor el papel que le fuera entregado y tras destruirlo, exigió explicaciones de muy mala manera pero el albino se limitó a sonreír y su respuesta vino cargada de un completo descaro.

—Tal vez hubiera podido divertirme un poco con ese chico.

Esa fue la chispa que encendió la hoguera de la ira de Plisetsky. Ni siquiera reparó en analizar si el otro lo dijo a modo de broma, ahí mismo el rubio lo mandó al infierno de nueva cuenta.

Pero aquello era un círculo vicioso. Las idas y vueltas eran una constante en esa relación y ambos estaban conscientes de que eso podría acabar por destruirlos de todas las formas posibles.

\---

Victor observaba divertido a su acompañante mientras éste se removía en su silla, balanceando disimuladamente su cuerpo de un lado a otro como como si no encontrara acomodo en su sitio. Y de hecho, eso era exactamente lo que le ocurría.

Verlo en ese estado hacía que el mayor experimentara una suerte de satisfacción indescriptible además de la certeza de que hizo un buen trabajo y que a causa de eso, su amante lo había recordado el día entero, probablemente maldiciéndolo todo el tiempo.

—¿De qué te ríes, idiota? -bufó el rubio al ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro ajeno, deleitándose con la escena que le ofrecía-

—Simplemente me encanta contemplar los resultados de mis azotes en tu bonito trasero. No puedes ni sentarte apropiadamente.

—Ah...eres un máldito sádico.

—Todo fue tu culpa, gatito. Son las consecuencias de tus provocaciones que desatan mi descontrol. No deberías hacerme enojar tanto, un día se me podría ir la mano y...--

—¿Matarme?

Victor solo sonrió. Las palabras de su chico le causaron ciertos escalofríos.

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿por qué, Yuri?

—¡Porque quería vengarme de ti! -admitió sin un ápice de pena-

—No es verdad. Si fuiste a buscarme fue porque me extrañabas y no soportabas más estar sin mi presencia.

—¡No quiero que tengas ojos para nadie más! Quiero ser el único con el que hagas todas tus malditas perversiones.

—Llevas mis marcas en tu piel y en tu alma. Estarán ahí siempre para recordarte que me perteneces -sonrió- Aún si quieres escapar, sabes que terminarás regresando a mí y yo también lo sé. Esto es como una adicción.

Ese hombre tenía razón. La cruenta lucha de quién podía dominar más a quién era una cuestión establecida desde hacía tiempo; Victor Nikiforov no estaba acostumbrado a ser sometido a la voluntad de sus parejas hasta que conoció a ese precioso chico que era su gran excepción a la regla.

El hombre sabía que Yuri le hizo perder el control, ese joven rubio de fiero carácter lo había enloquecido y se equivocó al pensar que lo iba a poder tomar y desechar como a cualquier otro amante esporádico que tuvo antes. Un terrible revés para su orgullo, una noche de sexo desenfrenado con él bastó para hacerle perder la cordura y la sangre fría. No solo quiso que Yuri se quedara. Yuri tampoco estaba dispuesto a irse más de su lado.

—Aquí ambos ganamos y perdemos, Yuri -espetó el albino para luego degustar el último sorbo de café que quedaba en su taza-

Y así era, ganaban la plena satisfacción de sus oscuras adicciones carnales y emocionales y perdían la armonía y todo vestigio de estabilidad mental. Estaban como en un barco a la deriva en medio de una tormenta intensa. No podían estar juntos por mucho tiempo pero tampoco conseguían estar separados.

Desde luego, aquellos celos radicales no eran una exclusividad de Plisetsky, el albino también detestaba que otros hombres pretendieran a su lindo amante, solo que él era un tanto más diplomático en ese sentido y no lo exteriorizaba de manera violenta como Yuri y usualmente tampoco lo hacía con palabras sino con acciones en la intimidad.

Lo peor de todo eso, era que Yuri lo sabía y amaba provocarlo, a pesar de las consecuencias dolorosas que sabía vendrían para él. Sin embargo, adoraba experimentar aquellas sensaciones; sus gritos y súplicas algunas veces parecían de terror pero su recompensa era por demás satisfactoria.

Esa vena masoquista se complementaba a la perfección con el lúgubre sadismo de su pareja, quien adoraba infligirle azotes y golpes cuando se lo follaba como un maldito salvaje.

Para Victor no había nada más placentero que enterrar su enorme y dura virilidad en el delicado cuerpo de Yuri, hasta saciarse de él y dejarlo exhausto, dilatando hasta el límite los deseos ajenos de alcanzar el orgasmo, provocándole sufrimiento y arráncandole gemidos de súplicas y maldiciones.

A Yuri por su parte, le provocaba un goce indescriptible recibir al albino en su interior casi agresivamente, era como si su cuerpo buscara con ansiosa desesperación esa parte que le hacía falta.

Ambos sabían cómo acabaría esa cita casual en un céntrico café de San Petersburgo. El rubio estaba ansioso por reanudar libidinosa práctica que le provocaba curiosidad y que mantuvo en secreto por muchísimo tiempo, hasta el día que su pareja lo descubrió cuando invadía su privacidad, husmeando el historial de internet de su laptop.

Plisetsky no se había atrevido a confesarle que se sentía atraído y ansioso por experimentar esa fusión de dolor y placer que la práctica del BDSM prometía. Aunque de por sí ya tenía una algo que se inclinaba bastante al sadomasoquismo emocional, anhelaba rendirse ante los deseos de un amo dominante. Quizás de manera inconsciente vio a Nikiforov en ese papel desde que lo conoció pero en un principio temió hablarle de su más oculta fantasía.

Y ahora se encontraba una vez sobre la mullida cama del albino, recostado boca abajo, con las manos amarradas hacia atrás con unos tapes negros para bondage que parecían de látex. Sus muslos y sus tobillos también fueron rodeados por el mismo material, de modo a que sus piernas quedaron juntas y apretadas.

También traía los ojos vendados y solo sus caderas permanecían elevadas. No había pasado mucho desde que su dominante le quitó la mordaza, ávido de escucharlo gimiendo para él.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! -el rubio exclamó completamente ansioso cuando su amante lo tomaba con fuerza del cabello, jalándolo hacia atrás mientras lo embestía sin piedad-

El hecho que tuviera las piernas juntas solo hacía que las penetraciones resultaran más agresivas y la fricción fuera mayor, Yuri no era el único que experimentaba cierto dolor para entonces, Victor también estaba en las mismas al sentir su miembro siendo apretado y succionado por las contracciones en el ardiente interior ajeno.

—Ngh...Yuri...ahhhh...

El rubio pensó que iría a desmayarse en el momento que sintió a su pareja llenándolo por dentro y descargando con fuerza en él. En consecuencia, comenzó a venirse también, dejando sus fluidos desparramados en las sábanas mientras escuchaba y sentía unos golpes impactando contra sus nalgas. Gruñía y jadeaba alto cada vez que sentía el ardor en su piel provocado por las manos ajenas.

Si había algo que Yuri adoraba, era ser nalgueado cuando llegaba al orgasmo, como si eso aumentara la intensidad de su clímax, por más que sabía que luego las marcas de los dedos de Victor sobre su piel se notarían y dolerían por horas o inclusive días.

Cuando el albino salió del cuerpo contrario, parte su semen empezó a escurrirse de allí, deslizándose con lentitud por las piernas del chico. Se deleitó observándolo por unos instantes, lo había dejado totalmente rendido...exactamente como le gustaba.

En cuanto la salvaje sesión sexual terminó y Yuri fue liberado de todas aquellas cintas, Victor lo tomó con delicadeza y lo acomodó para que pudiera descansar un poco. Lo abrazó cariñosamente y repartió besos en su rostro, no podía ocultar su sonrisa pues se hallaba más satisfecho que nunca.

—Vitya... -murmuró el rubio-

—¿Qué pasa, gatito?

—¿La próxima me dejarás azotarte también?

—Solo si prometes hacerlo con fuerza -desafió-

—Entonces tienes que hacerme enojar mucho -Yuri sonrió sabiendo que posiblemente lamentaría haber dicho eso-

—Mmm...eso será muy fácil.

—¡Tampoco te quieras pasar de listo, anciano!

Victor sonrió, ya lo había hecho enojar de nuevo y ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse. Volvió a abrazarlo intentando componer lo que hizo y Yuri lo consintió dándole un apasionado beso.

Ahí regresaban a la etapa de tolerancia de esa adictiva relación, exactamente como un organismo que se habitúa a la droga que le suministran y cuya dosis debe ser cada vez mayor para obtener los mismos efectos que al principio. Ambos sabían que también era cuestión de nada para que todo empezara otra vez.

**FIN**


End file.
